1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disc drive, and additionally, to an optical disc drive that includes a tray and an optical pickup unit having improved structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a slim type optical disc drive used in laptop computers includes a housing (e.g., a body) that is configured to receive a tray which is configured to receive a disc. A slim type optical disc drive includes a tray installed in the housing. In addition, a slim type optical disc drive includes an optical pickup unit installed in a tray, and a main printed circuit board (PCB) that is configured to control the optical pickup unit. The optical pickup unit and the main printed circuit board are installed in the housing. Because the optical disc drive must comply with predetermined standards in order to maintain the compatibility with general laptop computers, the freedom of designing optical disc drives is limited. According to the conventional art, an optical pickup unit is separately mounted in a tray. This optical pickup unit includes a base on which a guide shaft is installed and a main body that is mounted on the guide shaft and that reciprocally moves with respect to the metal base. Structurally, the optical pickup unit is a single, integrated element having a complicated structure, and the base thereof is mostly formed of a metal plate.